Once More, With Feeling
by Xelexya
Summary: They had lost, and she had died, but Haruno Sakura gets another chance to make things right, but this time she is not alone. Nor, however, is she in control. [time travel / game plot / oc as main character]
1. Character Creation

Once More, With Feeling

oc, time travel, game plot

last update - 6/13/14

This is, somewhat, about the OC, so I suppose I own the main character. Everything besides that does not belong to me.

As I am a new writer I will be trusting you all to point out flaws, if, you know, that is something you like to do. Basically, I'd really love constructive criticism on just about anything. As such, things are subject to change.

Huge thanks to Icetail1r for beta'ing for me.

" 'Outer' Sakura/OC Speech "

' 'Outer' Sakura/OC Thoughts '

**'Inner/Canon Sakura Thoughts'**

Game Text

* * *

Everything was fading, the colors, darkening to black.

'No, please, not like this. I need one more chance. I'

But once the fading had ended so did her life.

* * *

Consciousness came quickly, and the female attempted to inhale, only to gasp in surprise, when no such motions came. She turned, but did not move, her focus simply shifted. It took a few panicky moments for her to process what was going on.

She was a ghost.

Or at least some sort of spirit. Well, that was to be expected. Sort of. She had been a agnostic, but in all honesty she had really been expecting to just be, well, dead when she died.

'Where is this?' she thought to herself, and so was completely surprised when she heard, well, sort of, the words **'I don't know.'**

The spirit of the murderer woman spun, searching for the origin of the other voice. 'Where?'

**'Inside of you. Well, your head. This is rather strange. I wonder if it was like this for Inner,'** the other voice mused.

'Inner?'

**'Inner Sakura, a split personality of sorts, from my former life. It seems like I have to be the inner now. Well, that is the price you pay, I suppose.'**

'Wait, so, you are in my head now? Like... a crazy person? How is that even possible since I don't, you know, have a head. Why are you so calm about this? Did you die too?' her thoughts becoming increasingly frantic.

**'Whoa, whoa. Just relax, alright? Everything is going to be okay.' **Sakura thought, using her hospital tone. Confident, yet compassionate. The tone of a leader. She felt the woman whose mind she was in relax. She still had it.

'Do you know what is going on?'

**'Yes, mostly. Since you get to be in control I get to have more knowledge. To even the playing field, I suppose, though we are on the same team, so to speak. In short, I will be your guide.'**

'You make this sound like a game,' she thought, wary. She had just died, quite brutally in fact, and was not really in the mood for any bullshit.

**'Oh, it is a game, don't you see? We are getting another chance! It is what we both wished for. I... I wanted to make things right, and you wanted a better life. Well, no, a different one at least.'**

The idea was intriguing; she could not deny it. 'Like... what kind of game?'

**'Hmm, well, I am not really sure how to describe it. To be frank, I don't know everything. I can tell you this, though. You will be living my life. Well, sort of. My world is based around conflict, sadly, though I hope to change that. I was a shinobi.' **She felt her... host's confusion at the word. '**A warrior who uses chakra,' **confusion again, '**a type of magic, I suppose you'd call it.'**

'So, I get to be a... a fighter? With magic?' It was strange how easy it was to move past the fact that she had just had her neck slit at that news. How could a gamer girl not get excited at the thought?

**'Exactly, but you will be special. You see, we get... perks. Firstly, a second chance, but we also get each other. Then, the game elements come in. We have levels, special powers. Honestly, I'm not completely sure of the whole system quite yet, but I know I will gain knowledge as time goes on.'**

'Alright, so how do we start?'

**'Click the start button.'**

'Wha?' she started to think, but then there it was in front of her. The words 'press to start' were floating in the inky blackness that surrounded her. She reached out her consciousness towards the words, and could actually feel them, touch them, which was bewildering. She had no hands! Still, the letters went from neon green to white, and then crazy shit started happening.

Well, okay, a mirror appeared. One might not think that was awfully crazy, but if they factored in that she was looking into the mirror and saw nothing staring back at her then one might begin to understand.

'Vampire!' the thought came unwittingly, and with some amusement.

**'Huh?'**

'We have no reflection, and in some folklore neither do vampires. The connection just sort of happened.'

Inner then understood, and Outer could feel her amusement.

**'Indeed. Well, time to make our, uh, what was the word... avatar!'**

'I thought I was going to be you.'

**'Yes, well, you, apparently, get to make some changes to me.'**

'Huh.' she thought. 'Well, lets get started.'

And then she had a reflection. It was unnerving to be staring back into the face of a stranger, but she immediately picked up on some familiarity. Their eyes were the same color, which was comforting. She had always loved her eyes, and had already decided not to change them. The other thing she noticed they share was a modest breast size. Bummer. That she was changing.

**'You are not going to turn me into some bimbo, are you?'**

'You are already beautiful.' she thought, the words honest, 'but we get to have complete control of this. Doesn't that excite you?'

Sakura may have grown into a strong kunochi, but there was a part of her that still wanted to be that girly girl. Coupled with the compliment her resolve withered away. It couldn't hurt to be prettier.

Outer had to struggled to keep the smirk off of her face as she was giving Inner's blessing. Not that it helped, really, as the other female could feel her sense of victory. Inner learned her first lesson about Outer, she just might be a little dangerous.

The two looked through hair colors, with Outer manning the controls. There were options, but none of them varied much from the original. Or at least had some tie to Inner's reality. Inner's mother had been blonde, while her father had this strange pinkish purple hair. Her options varied from pale blonde, pink, or gray, and increased in darkness. They did not, however, get too dark. The two spent a good amount of time comparing colors, and finally settled on one that they agreed happily on, that being Sakura's original hair color. Outer had never dreamed of being blonde, and while pale grey had been interesting she could feel Inner's attachment to her hair color. It made sense, Outer had liked her hair tool. Brown, however, was not an option. Luckily she could change the texture of the hair, as well, and settled on soft curls, just like her own had been. Well, when she was having a good hair day, at least.

Time was infinite for the two, and they spent quite a bit of it making changes. Outer had not wanted to be short, and so Sakura's full grown height would be five foot ten inches. Inner had explained that her people tended to be shorter overall, and that she would stand out because of it, but Outer had been stubborn. Inner was both a bit insulted at the extreme aversion her host had to being short, and extremely amused at the almost childish attitude the woman had about it. Her chest would now grow to be quite a bit bigger than it had before. They would not compare to her past (future?) mentor, but they definitely topped most others', even Anko's! Outer had a thing for breasts, it seemed. And asses, as hers would now be even larger than before. And perky. Everything was perky. Outer was so vain! Inner was not really complaining. though. She had longer legs thanks to the height, but besides being more, much more, curvaceous, not much had changed about her body. Her face had a few touch ups, but was still recognizable as her. Her still large forehead had been toned down, her cheek bones heightened, and her eyelashes quite a bit longer, and thicker. They were naturally black as well, which they hadn't been originally. The biggest change to her face was her lips, which were now a bit wider, and quite a bit plumper. She had always disliked her thin lips, and voila, they were now replaced. Outer was so, so vain, and Sakura, was, according to Sakura, beautiful. But too tall!

'Awesome! I am a hot, pink haired warrior with a rocking body!'

**'Well, you will be.'**

'Huh?'

**'I died at the age of sixteen. That is what our body will be when we are fully grown, but you, we, are starting back at the beginning'** Inner could not stop herself from laughing at Outer's disappointment.

'Well now what?'

**'Now hit the arrow next to the mirror.'**

Outer did so, and read over the text that appeared where the mirror had been. It seemed to be a stat sheet.

What level would you like to start out as?

'One?' Who started a game at anything other than one?

Level 1 : EX 0/1000

HP : 25/25

CP : 10/10

STRENGTH / STR : 1

A measure of how physically strong your character is. Strength controls how much weight you can carry, along with your physical attack skills and damage, and adds a small boost to your hit points. Some armors and weapons may have a strength requirement.

CONSTITUTION / CON : 3

A measure of how resilient a character is. Constitution influences how many hit points you have, adds resistances to all types of damages, and affects your rate of fatigue.

DESTERITY / DEX : 3

A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls attack and movement speed, accuracy, as well as evasion.

INTELLIGENCE / INT : 14

A measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence controls a character's ability to comprehend languages, including Fūinjutsu, as well as their skill in chakra control. It also controls how many skill points a character receives as level up, as well of the rate of learning and can boost experience gain.

Outer had always considered herself an intelligent person, and so was pleased that Outer shared that trait.

CHARISMA / CHA : 11

A measure of a character's social skills, and their physical appearance. Charisma influences prices as well as NPC reactions.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fucking phone. We spent all that time making ourselves look like a model, but our charisma makes us not pretty?'

**'Actually, that is a relatively high score, for starting out, and according to the stats-'**

'What stats?'

**'The stats only I get to see. Anyways, the stats show that our charisma is almost solely from our appearance.'**

'You must not have been the most friendly person, huh?'

**'Outer, while most stats come from me, the social skills are all you.'**

'Should have seen that one coming.' Outer thought, and felt Inner's returning amusement. Sure, she had been a lonely nerd, but she had always thought it was by choice, but apparently, no, she just had a shit personality.

**'Or perhaps your decision to be secluded resulted in your lack of experience in social settings?'**

Outer found herself liking that idea much better.

WISDOM / WIS : 2

A measure of a character's common sense, and spirituality. Wisdom increases your chakra amount, gives you the ability to use certain jutsus, and can help you discern other characters' motives or feelings.

**'Ouch. Seems pretty accurate.'**

'Totally.'

**'Hey!'**

'I meant for me!'

WILLPOWER / WIL : 6

A measure of a character's mental resistance, and gives the ability to overcome, often temporarily, certain debuffs like fatigue.

PERCEPTION / PER : 11

A measure of a character's awareness of their surroundings. Perception controls the chance to detect vital clues, traps, or hiding enemies, and influences the accuracy of ranged attacks.

LUCK / LCK : 1

A measure of a character's luck, or fate. Luck influences everything.

'Da**mn.' **the two thought together.

**'Well, we'll just make our own fate!'**

'True, but a little help would not hurt.'

**'Luckily we get some extra stat points. Roll the dice.'**

'Wha-?' she began, but cut herself off as the dice appeared in front of her. Really, she did not even know what she expected anymore. She reached out again with her consciousness to move the dice. Around and around they twirled before bouncing to a stop.

22

Which was odd, as she had used two six sided dice.

**'The number is random, and, for now, can be anything between zero and fifty. Random number generation will play a large part in, well, everything, so, while I hate to admit it, it might be best to put a lot of our points into luck.'**

'True, ending up with zero would be awful. I think we should split them between intelligence and luck. I would assume we are starting out young, right?' Inner gave her confirmation. 'So we will have time before a lot of the other stats will even begin to kick in. In the long run, a higher intelligence will allow us to level faster, and luck could give us a higher number of skill points, or at least help us from getting low ones.'

**'Yes, very true. Lets do that.'**

Pushing the arrows next to the chosen skills, Outer placed the points between the two traits.

Stats Updated!

Current overall stats are :

STR : 1

CON: 3

DEX: 3

INT: 25

CHA: 11

WIS: 2

WLL: 6

PER: 11

LCK: 12

Neither was happy with the stats. Honestly, they were pathetic, even with the boost. Inner was even more driven to get stronger, and Outer, who had always been a hardcore gamer, was determined to not suck ass at the game.

'So..?'

**'Time for traits. Dice time! This time we can score anywhere from one to twenty. Good luck'**

Again Outer rolled the die, and again the total appeared on the screen.

8

**'Not bad.'** Inner comforted feeling Outer's disappointment.

Together, the two began to read through the long list, a few catching their eyes.

Jinchūriki : costs 2 trait points per rank : 0/10

Is the risk worth the reward? +10,000 to cp, +100 to hp, +5 to all stats, bonus +5 to constitution wisdom and perception, and a whooping bonus of +20 to luck. Many risks that will not be disclosed, but can be discovered via gameplay. More risks can be added by gamer's choices. This option is not for the faint of heart.

'That sounds awesome!'

**'No. No way in hell.'**

'What?'

**'It is too dangerous. We can't risk it.'**

'Are you kidding me? That is, like, unlimited chakra! We need it. Plus, it is so cheap!' Outer reached out to click the trait.

**'Wait! No!'**

The word flashed from green to white. 'Why?' she asked, willing to pause to wait before clicking the confirmation button to listen to Inner's explanation.

Jinchūriki Rank 1 purchased. Congratulations! Available trait points at 5.

**'Oh Kami, what have you done?'**

'We'll be okay. We can do it together!" Outer forced cheerfulness did nothing for Inner. Really, what kind of game did not ask for a confirmation before making permanent changes.

**'Just... just keep reading.'**

Adrenaline Rush : cost 1 trait point : 0/2

When things look their worst and the fight seems to be lost, you're just getting warmed up. If your hit points drop below half of their maximum, you gain +5 to Agility and Strength. If your hit points drop below a quarter of their maximum, you gain an additional +5 to Agility and Strength.

**'That could be very useful.'**

'Eventually yes, but we shouldn't need it soon, right?'

**'True.'**

Die Hard : cost 1 trait point : 0/2

You don't give up easily. When your hit points get below 20%, you gain +20% to all resistances and your armor class goes up by 5.

'I like this one too. I don't want to die again.'

**'But as long as we don't change too much we will not be in any danger until we are twelve.'**

Educated : costs 1 trait point : 0/1 req : 25 INT

You've become educated in the ways of the world and have learned to see things and draw conclusions that once eluded you. Every time you gain a level, you receive 2 additional skill points.

'What do you think?'

**'Lets get that one.'**

And so they did just that.

Gain Strength : costs 1 trait point : 0/-

Permanent +5 boost to strength.

'Hmm, there is one for every stat.'

**'We could always boost up out intelligence and luck. Lets check out the others, though.'**

Here and Now : costs 1 trait point : 0/2

Your character gains one level immediately.

**'That could be useful later on, too. Leveling fills your CP and HP, so once we get to genin-'**

**'**A what?'

**'I'll explain later. Anyways, once we get to genin we should always save a trait point in case of emergencies.'**

Medic! : cost 3 trait points 0/1

Adds +5 to constitution, intelligence, and willpower. Learning and performing medical based techniques will always be easier for you, however, you will often find it difficult to be taken seriously as a front line fighter, at time regardless of other skills.

**'I want this one. I was a medic ninja the first time around.'**

'And how did that end for you?' The thought was rather sarcastic.

**'Actually, it went very well. It made me stronger than I ever thought I could be.'**

'Are we really going to be needing it at the start?'

**'Yes.'**

Inner was still angry, and Outer was not going to argue. The perk did have some nice bonuses. She purchased the trait.

**'Since we've bought it, lets get another rank of Jinchūriki.'**

'You sure?'

**'Too late to turn back on that now. We might as well go full out in it.'**

Outer spent the last of her trait points.

Character

Level 1 : EX 0/1000

HP : 225/225

CP : 20010/20010

Stats

STR : 11

CON: 23

DEX: 13

INT: 40

CHA: 21

WIS: 17

WLL: 21

PER: 26

LCK: 42

Traits

Jinchūriki Rank 2

Educated Rank 1

Medic! Rank 1

'Anything else?'

**'Along the way you will gain experience in individual skills, and jutsus. However we can't do anything with them now. Do... do you want to start?'**

'Yes. I am ready.'

**'Then lets go.'**

Would you like to begin?

She reached out, and the words began to flash from green to white, and then everything flashed white, and they were unconscious once more.

* * *

And there is chapter one, aka character creation. There are lots of stories based around either time travel, self inserts, or video game plot. This story is inspired by many of them. Please, if you like the idea, check out my Favorited stories to see the inspiration for the initial plot.

It'd also be awesome if you all gave me ideas for traits.

Oh, just an extra bit, I am quite literally using a random number generator for the rolls. I will be using them frequently for... everything. I mean, it is a game after all.


	2. To Be Young Again

posted 6/23/14

Thank you to my betas, mitsukai and Icetail1r.

Perfect Lionheart - Thanks for your review. Some really awesome suggestions. And don't worry, this story is going to mutilate canon.

powellt - I'd really appreciate it if you would elaborate your review some more. Like, where would you like me to place the stats, and why? It'd really help out.

* * *

Sakura

Level 1 : EX 0/1000

HP : 466/466

CP : 20180/20180

Stats

STR : 11 (1)

CON: 23 (1)

DEX: 13 (1)

INT: 40

CHA: 21 (5)

WIS: 17

WLL: 21

PER: 26 (5)

LCK: 42

Traits

Jinchūriki Rank 2

Educated Rank 1

Medic! Rank 1

* * *

age 0

Birth had been a little interesting, extremely unpleasant, and entirely unexpected. One moment they had been in the empty room, then the flash of what would have been blinding if they had eyes. Then, suddenly, they had a body; a body surrounded by heat, slimy wetness, darkness, and pressure that was not, at all, pleasant. She would have screamed if she could breathe. It was over, thankfully, soon, and she was being lifted into the air. Everything was blurry, and now that she had air in her lungs she was letting out wail after head splitting wail until she screamed herself out of energy, and fell into a fitful sleep.

It had been a traumatic experience for both the young dual-souled child, but for her parents as well. The doctors and nurses had also been worried at the overwhelming reaction of the child.

Sakura woke not too long after to find herself, again, surrounded by heat. This time, however, she not wet, or feeling like she was having the life squeezed out of her. Her eyesight, however, had not approved much. 'What the hell.' She thought to herself.

**'We were just born.'**

'Oh. Damn, that was... intense.'

**'We have a new trait too. 'Newborn.' Our strength, constitution, and dexterity are all reduced to 1. Our charisma and perception are down to 5. We can't speak, either, although we will learn at a much quicker rate. It says it will wear off as our bodies develop.'**

'Eh, it makes sense. I am not sure how good of an actor you are, but I am sure I would have given myself away somehow. We do want to stay autonomous for now, right?'

**'Certainly. I don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. This sucks, though, we can't really do anything.'**

'We could always get acquainted. Do you even know my name?'

**'Your name is Sakura now. I don't want to sound harsh, but it would be best if you let go of your old life. Best for you, that is. I suppose being a child will give you a chance to adjust. You can't understand what they are saying, can you?'**

Now that Inner mentioned it, no, she did not understand what the voices around her were saying, and not just because she could not hear well, yet. 'No, no I can't.'

**'Focus on trying to learn the language, I suppose.'**

'Are you not speaking their language?'

**'I am. The game allows us to understand each other.'**

'Then you could translate for me, for now?'

**'Absolutely! I had not thought of that.'**

* * *

Age 3

Sakura

Level 1 : EX 400/1000

HP : 466/466

CP : 20180/20180

**'Its gone!'**

"Finally," the toddler grumbled. The child had suffered a long string of debilitating traits. After newborn had come baby, then after baby, had come clumsy, and unfocused.

**'Aw shit, we have a new one. Toddler.'**

In Inner's opinion, however, the most debilitating debuff was Jinchūriki, even though it was much, much different that she had expected it would be. There was no crazy, blood thirsty beast sealed inside of them. No, no, it was far worse. She, Haruno Sakura, the original, was now a demon. And, thanks to Outer, she was a dragon demon. She had not even gotten to pick what she would be, herself.

Not only was she a demon sealed inside her own body that was being piloted by another person, but she was also an orphan, and not even from Konoha. Nope, in fact, she was from a place that had not even existed in her world. Thanks to Outer's brilliant move of making them a demon container the lore of her worlds was shifted. However, to make things work, the game had been oh so kind in slaughtering her village, along with her parents. Her father had been the Kage, so, of course, he had been killed in the war. The one bodied pair was in Konoha now, and the orphaned child was living in an orphanage.

However, there was one good part of it all, and that was that she now got to be close to Naruto. Yes indeed, the two Jinchūriki living in Konoha were living in the same orphanage, and were on friendly terms. Well as friendly of terms as a three year old could be. Outer had, once, planned to shun Naruto to spite Inner; to say the two often struggled to get along would be an understatement. That plan, however, had been quickly discarded when Outer had met the young child. Already he was shunned by all for reasons she would never understand, and so he had clung to her after, in a moment of weakness, she had been kind to him. Now, Naruto would never be alone.

Though, her friendship with the boy did give her a rather severe debuff. Just about everyone who learned of her relationship with the boy immediately dropped a large amount of relationship status with her. She considered herself lucky that only the Hokage new of her status of Jinchūriki, or life would have been even more difficult. For now, she was just seen as a poor little girl with very bad choice in people, and hence could not be trusted.

* * *

Age 5 - April 5th

Sakura

Level 1 : EX 900/1000

HP : 466/466

CP : 20180/20180

It was a big day for the demon duo, as they two had been named by the village, despite none actually knowing Sakura actually was a Jinchūriki as well. Today was the day they would find out if they had successfully made their case to the Hokage that they should be allowed acceptance into the academy.

"Naruto-kun, are you almost ready?" the pint sized pink haired child called out as she slipped on her top, a blue, high necked top with diamond cutouts on the sleeves. It was something that Inner had worn herself while she was a child. The outfit was finished with a pair of khaki shorts, and dark blue sandals.

"Yes, Onesan!" the younger child's high pitched voice called out from his room.

Nobody called out for them to be quiet, or to shut up, as the two were already living alone. Since Outer was actually twenty eight years old mentally it was rather easy for her to take care of both herself and Naruto, even with the body of a child. Plus, with the transformation skill, the only one she could actually use until she was officially an academy student, she was able to shop without earning the ire of the townsfolk. In short, while their budget was limited, Naruto was in much better shape than he had been in his first life. His favorite food was still Ramen, but he could actually afford things other than it, now, and Sakura was sure to make sure he had a healthy diet.

Outer had never wanted to be a mother, but that didn't stop her instincts from kicking in. She liked to blame her protectiveness, and mothering, on Inner, but in truth she had grown to love the boy like he was her son.

"Lets go!" Sakura called out, and Naruto came running out of his room. "We don't want to be late."

"Yeah, dattebayo! Time to become ninjas!"

"We are becoming Academy Students. We don't officially become ninjas until we become genin," Sakura corrected as the two children left their small, dingy apartment, and made their way down to the streets.

"Race you!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in exasperation as the giggling boy ran off into the crowd, and began running after him. She loathed letting him out of her sight when not at home. People could, and would, be so cruel. Inner assured her that nothing bad would happen to him when they were kids, but things had already changed! She was different. Inner's intel was just not solid enough to rely on when it came to Naruto's safety. Luckily, as of yet, she was, still faster than him.

He still won though. Inner had confided that Naruto had always had the need to prove himself in her time line, and so Outer was attempting to allow the boy to develop some self worth, and confidence, as early as possible. She was certain that she couldn't make so big of a difference as to change the boy's personality, which would severely impact the time line Inner had locked up in her head. She just wanted to help him, even if it was just a little. He always tried to keep a smile on his face for her benefit, but she knew that people's behavior toward him really, really affected him, and that fact made her sad, very sad.

Distracted by her thoughts, she had been on autopilot for the last few moments, and had missed Naruto blatantly ignoring the secretary, and charging into the Hokage's office until she heard the yell of "Ji-ji!"

"So sorry!" Sakura gushed to the fuming man, bowing low, before dashing in to rescue the Hokage from her friend. "Naruto-kun, please be patient. You were rude, silly," she scolded the boy, who pouted. Sakura gave him a warm smile, and ruffled her hair. She then bowed to the Hokage, and greeted him politely. Her charisma, thankfully, no longer had any sort of debuff, and so she could, normally, appear somewhat charming towards others.

The Hokage simply laughed, and assured the motherly five year old that is was quite alright. Despite his fondness for the girl now, he had once been quite distrustful of her after her befriending of Naruto. In fact, it had taken over a year for him to really get over his fears of her intent.

"So, can we join?" Naruto asked, loudly. Sakura adored him, she really did, but sometimes his sheer volume overwhelmed her.

"Yes, you may. You-" the Hokage started, but was cut off by Naruto's sudden cheer. Normally Sakura would have tried to get the boy to calm down long enough for the Hokage to finish her sentence, but she was quite distracted by the wall of information the game was giving her. In fact, it was too distracting. Time to 'Pause.'

Gained Trait : Academy Student Rank One

Checkpoints unlocked

Hardmode unlocked

Relationship Page unlocked.

Reputation Page unlocked

Achievements unlocked

Paused

Inventory unlocked.

Character Page enhanced.

Equipment unlocked.

Quests unlocked.

Companions unlocked

Crafting unlocked.

Property unlocked.

Jutsu cap increased by 4.

500 xp gained.

Congratulations, you have leveled to lv 2!

Sakura

Level 2 : EX 400/1250

HP : 466/466

CP : 20180/20180

Stats

STR : 11

CON: 23

DEX: 13

INT: 40

CHA: 21

WIS: 17

WLL: 21

PER: 26

LCK: 42

Traits

Jinchūriki Rank 2

Educated Rank 1

Medic! Rank 1

Academy Student Rank 1

Please roll for stat points.

Her body was frozen, so she reached out as she had the first time, and rolled the dice with her consciousness.

25

'Awesome! Looks like getting all that luck paid off!'

_'_**For sure. Originally you had gotten a five, but luck made the first die change to a two from a zero.'**

'Should we stick with our original strategy, then? Or should we add some points elsewhere?'

_**'Lets look at the other pages that unlocked. If we have certain quests we need to do we might have to readjust our priories.'**_

First they turned to look at the Relationship Page.

Relationships

Uzumaki Naruto : lv 1 : Like Family 600/1000

You are the most important person in Naruto's life.

+20 charisma when dealing with Naruto.

This person is eligible to be added as a companion.

'Companion? Like... a pet?'

**'Well, sort of... A companion is someone who you can influence how they progression. Everyone else levels, and automatically progresses how they would normally. A companion can also benefit from some of your stats, and traits, and you can benefit from your companion's.'**

'So we should make Naruto a companion?'

**'Yes, I would say so, even though we only have one slot, for now.'**

Sakura switched to the companion page, and added Naruto to the only available spot.

Uzumaki Naruto has been promoted to companion

Uzumaki Naruto companion quests have been unlocked.

'Companion quests?'

**'Quests that not only earn both you are your companion, but can also unlock more features, or abilities, for one of both of you. Lets see what quests we have.'**

Sakura switched to the quest page, and began scanning down the massive list of quests.

'Damn, well, at least I don't have a maximum amount of quests.'

**'But still, how are we going to do so many? I've never even heard of some of these people. Purchase a greenhouse. That sounds interesting, though.'**

'Eh, not really...'

**'Medic nin need a wide variety of plants.'**

'I knew that...'

**'Mhmm, just keep reading the list.'**

Befriend Uchiha Sasuke

Befriend Yamanako Ino

Befriend Nara Shikamaru

Befriend Akimichi Choji

Befriend Hyuuga Hinata

Befriend Aburame Shino

Befriend Inuzuka Kiba

Befriend, befriend, befriend. The list of people she was supposed to befriend went on, and on, and on. How was she supposed to seriously keep track of that many relationships? They all gave a very nice amount of xp, though.

Increase daily income to 100.

Daily income? They wanted her to get a fucking job on top of it all?

Odd job : Deliver Mail

Odd job : Walk Dog

Odd job : Clean Academy

Well, these didn't seem like awful jobs. None paid very much though, but they also gave xp. Hmm, and it seemed like relationship boost, too.

Beat Shikamaru at Shoji

Out eat Choji

Beat Kiba in a race

Stand up to Bullies

Beat Sasuke in a spar.

Save the Uchiha clan.

First Kiss

Wait, what? Is this the Sims? Still, if she could get experience from something as simple as kissing then she was going to do it. Plus, it seemed some of the quests linked to romance earned her abilities, and stat bonuses. There was no way in hell she was screwing anyone until she was older though. Gross. Well, maybe she could learn a transformation technique.

**'Or we could just not have sex.'**

'There are quests for it.'

**'So?'**

'I may look like a kid ago, but I am a grown woman, you know.'

Companion Quest : Uzumaki Naruto

Make sure Uzumaki Naruto graduates at the bottom of his class.

Reward : 1000 xp, Jutsu : Shadow Clone

'That... that is just awful. How am I supposed to do that?'

**'Well, it happened on its own last time, so just... stop teaching him things. Or, you can convince him to flunk out on purpose. Tell him it will look more impressive that way when he becomes Hokage, come from the bottom, and all.'**

'This just seems wrong.'

**'We want that jutsu, though. I mean, think about it, actual clones. Also, I think this is the games way of giving us a tip. Maybe Naruto was fated to be dead last. It must help him in the long run.'**

'Well, if you say so...'

**'Anyways, from the look of things we are going to really need charisma in the early years. Maybe nine to intelligence, nine to luck, and seven to charisma?'**

'Sounds good to me.'

Stats updated.

Please roll for trait points.

Sakura rolled.

19

'Yes!'

**'Lucky...'**

'We should rank up our Jinchūriki skill.'

**'I am not so sure we want to do that quite yet. We already have chakra levels that make the stronger ninja look at us funny. If it gets higher, well, there will be no disguising what we are then. Lets try to focus on traits that will benefit our intelligence, luck, charisma, or help us in another way in school.'**

It took some time, but Sakura eventually picked out her perks.

Diplomat : cost 3 trait points : rank 2/5

+5 CHA, +5 INT, 20% boost to relationship gain with those of a non allied faction

Merchant : cost 2 trait points : rank 3/5

+5 CHA, buying and selling prices 10% better

Dedicated Student : cost 3 trait points : rank 2/5

+10 INT, 5% boost to knowledge and experience gain

Gain Luck : cost 1 trait point : 1/-

Permanent +5 boost to Luck

'I wonder what property we can own.'

**'We're five!'**

"It is never too early to start planning."

**'Point, well, lets check it out.'**

Properties

Residential :

Two bedroom apartment in slums : Owned

This is the only apartment to Hokage could get you into.

Upgrades Available

Currently all other residence are locked.

Business :

Ichiraku Ramen Stand : for sale 100000 Ryo : +10 income per day

The owner have fallen on rough times, and are offering their stand for rent.

Upgrades available.

Prerequisite for an Uzumaki Naruto companion quest.

+10 to cooking skill

'Huh, so that is how we gain income. It is expensive, though. At least on our budget.'

**'True, but Naruto loves the place, and the owners have always been good to Naruto.'**

'So, I take it we had best start on quests that earn us cash, huh?'

**'Mhmm. Want to get back to the world?'**

'Ye-no, wait. What was the whole hardmode thing?'

**'Oh, hehe, right. You can choose to play with either checkpoints, or in hardmode. If we use checkpoints if, and when, we die we go back to a save point. When in hardmode if we die, when have to start all over again, with nothing. '**

'I don't know about you, but I don't want to restart everything. Which mode is activated now?'

**'Checkpoints.'**

'Perfect.'

Unpaused.

Achievement : Discovery : Hokage's Office

+50 xp

+10 diplomacy, +1 random stat... [strength]

'For fucks sake, why didn't it do this while we were paused?'

Achievement : First Companion

+100 xp

+10 Companion's Bonus, +1 random stat... [perception]

**'Hmm, I suppose you have to actively do something to unlock them. When paused we aren't doing anything. Try pausing again.'**

Achievement : Important Person : Uzumaki Naruto

+200 xp

+10 Air Affinity, +1 luck

Paused

Achievement : Reach 50 INT

+100 xp

+25 chakra control

Achievement : Reach 50 LCK

+100 xp

+25 random skill... [cooking]

...'We paused for that? Fuck.'

Unpaused

"Want to go to Ichiraku to celebrate? We can go after Hokage-sama tells us the rest of his information." Sakura asked, which distracted Naruto from his celebration screaming. Her speech was advanced, obviously. She had tried the whole baby talk, shit, but it had not gone well. She'd slip up, and people would look at her oddly. She figured it'd be better to be seen as intelligent then a liar, though. Still, outside of her few close freinds she was pretty quiet. It was easier, at least for now, and she had never been much of a social butterfly in her first life, anyways.

"Yes!" the boy cheered, pumping a fist up into the air.

Before the boy could open his mouth and begin speaking about the wonders of ramen Sakura cut him off. "Lets listen quietly until then." Naruto nodded, and mimed zipping his lips shut, before turning back to face the Hokage. Such a sweet boy.

"Well, yes, as I was saying, you two will start next Monday, eight in the morning. Here, I have your textbooks, since I was sure you'd be interested in reading them as soon as possible, Sakura. You will be in classroom one. It is the first one on the right, so you can't miss it," the elderly man spoke before handing out the books to the children. They were heavy.

"Thank you!" Sakura chirped as Naruto whined about the weight.

"Now, about that Ramen, how about I treat you two?"

"Hai!" both Sakura and Naruto chimed ecstatically. Free food was one of Sakura's favorite things.

Achievement : Discovery : Ichiraku Ramen Stand

+50 xp

+10 cooking, +1 random stat... [charisma]

…

Achievement : Discovery : Slum's Apartment

+50 xp

+10 medical ninjutsu : poison, +1 random stat... [luck]

'Really? We get an achievement for discovering the place we were already living?'

Achievement : Discovery : Inuzuka Clan Compound

+50 xp

+10 Companion's Bonus, +1 random stat... [charisma]

Quest Complete : Odd job : Walk Dog

+75 xp, +100 ryo, +10 Inuzuka Clan Reputation

Reputation : Inuzuka Clan -240/1000

They do not like you, nor do they trust you.

They will allow you to take minor quests for them.

They will not pay you fairly.

'Seriously? That is fucked up. Who would scam a five year old?'

**'Maybe if we go do their quest everyday until school starts our reputation level will go up.'**

Quest Complete : Odd job : Walk Dog

+75 xp, +100 ryo, +10 Inuzuka Clan Reputation

Congratulations, you have leveled to lv 3!

Quest Complete : Odd job : Walk Dog

+75 xp, +100 ryo, +10 Inuzuka Clan Reputation

Quest Complete : Odd job : Walk Dog

+75 xp, +100 ryo, +10 Inuzuka Clan Reputation

Quest Complete : Odd job : Walk Dog

+75 xp, +100 ryo, +10 Inuzuka Clan Reputation

Reputation : Inuzuka Clan -200/1000

They do not like you, nor do they trust you.

They will allow you to take minor quests for them.

They will not pay you fairly.

'Oh, come on! This is going to take a while... Jerks.'

**'At least we got a level, twenty one stat points, and a trait point out of it.'**

'True, lets check at where we are now.'

Sakura

Level 3 : EX 675/1750

HP : 499/499

CP : 20210/20210

Ryo : 500

Stats

STR : 15

CON: 26

DEX: 16

INT: 74

CHA: 39

WIS: 20

WLL: 24

PER: 33

LCK: 58

Traits

Jinchūriki : costs 2 trait points per rank : 2/10

Is the risk worth the reward? +10,000 to cp, +100 to hp, +5 to all stats, bonus +5 to constitution wisdom and perception, and a whooping bonus of +20 to luck. Many risks that will not be disclosed, but can be discovered via gameplay. More risks can be added by gamer's choices. This option is not for the faint of heart.

Educated: costs 1 trait point : 1/1 req : 25 INT

You've become educated in the ways of the world and have learned to see things and draw conclusions that once eluded you. Every time you gain a level, you receive 2 additional skill points.

Medic! : cost 3 trait points :1/1

Adds +5 to constitution, intelligence, and willpower. Learning and performing medical based techniques will always be easier for you, however, you will often find it difficult to be taken seriously as a front line fighter, at time regardless of other skills.

Diplomat : cost 3 trait points : rank 2/5

+5 CHA, +5 INT, 20% boost to relationship gain with those of a non allied faction

Merchant : cost 2 trait points : rank 3/5

+5 CHA, buying and selling prices 10% better

Dedicated Student : cost 3 trait points : rank 3/5

+10 INT, 5% boost to knowledge and experience gain

Gain Luck : cost 1 trait point : 1/-

Permanent +5 boost to Luck

**'Lets just spend the night reading our textbooks...'**

'Yeah, yeah,' the dusty, and sore, child grumbled mentally and she trudged her way home. Walking dogs was a lot harder than she had expected, but then again, she was five. Still, she was confident that she would be ready to take on the academy scene by storm tomorrow.

Sakura made dinner for Naruto and herself, ramen to celebrate school in the morning. When it came time to study Naruto made himself scarce claiming that he needed to do dishes. Could he have been more obvious? Naruto never, ever cleaned. It was not that the boy was stupid, she believed, it was just so hard for him to sit there for so long.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened her book to the last page she had read, and started scanning the words. As she did a progress bar appeared above her head, that filled as she finished each paragraph, the knowledge now learned. Each chapter read gave her a bit of experience, as did every book. She had already gained 250 xp from reading alone, as well as a few other bonuses. The more intelligence she had the faster she would be able to recall that information, so she was certain she was going to rock every text that way. That night she earned herself another 250 experience.

* * *

Age five – April 11th

It was finally time. She was dressed, fed, completely packed, and she had Naruto in line as well. She only hoped her second time at trying school went better than her first. It was a naive wish, she new, but she could not help but hope. It wasn't like the entire village already firmly disliked her, or anything.

**'You are a grown woman, might I remind you. We will be just fine. You know, if you hadn't insisted on being such a bookworm up until now we might have some friends by now.'**

'We have Naruto...'

**'Which is why everyone hates us in the first place. No matter, we'll prove them all wrong.'**

'Damn right we will!' She cheered in her mind. "Come on, Naruto! Lets rock!"

"Rock?"

"...just go." Sakura spoke with an eyeroll, pushing the blonde out the door.

"Neh, onesan, stop pushing!" the blonde hair boy whined, sending a pout over his shoulder at his not-actually-sibling, who immediately did what he asked. She was such a softy, and Naruto was not above using that to his advantage.

"Whatever, lets just get to school," the not-actually-a-child said, flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder, and slipping passed Naruto to lead the way.

"Hai, onesan!"

'Why is this taking so long?' Sakura whined to herself. The academy opening ceremony was taking forever. She had a lot of respect for the old man, she really did, but right now she just wanted him to shut up. Naruto was growing more, and more fidgety by the second. She had been watching him wary out of the corner of her eye for a few minutes now. When he started to open his mouth she clamped a hand over his lips, and whispered in his ear, "If you can be good until this is over we will have ramen every night for a month, okay?" she asked, then slowly removed her hand from her friend's face. She let out a sigh of relief when he nodded, and grinned at her. Such a good boy.

Eventually the Hokage finished his speech, and said his goodbyes.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled from besides her.

She giggled. Really, what else could she do? He was such an energetic child, and she was proud he lasted that long. "Come on, doofus, lets go," she spoke, ruffling his hair before taking him by the hand and heading to their classroom together. They did not stay there long, however, as after their teacher introduced themselves as Umino Iruka they were being lead outside to be tested on their taijutsu. The man went down the list reading out names, some of which she recognized from her quests. Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shine, Inuzuka Kiba, whom she also met while walking dogs. Then, after her own name was called, Uchiha Sasuke.

**'Oh, bad luck, you might have had a chance against some of the other clan kids, but not him.'**

'What the fuck are you talking about? We should outclass him.' she thought back as she made her way to the sparring ground.

**'He was rookie of the year every year in my time.'**

'Was.' she thought as she made the appropriate gestures to begin the spar, then slipped into a offensive stance.

Well, she tried to, anyways. She had not done much taijutsu work outside of reading.

'Okay, this should be easy. I can out smart him, no problem!'

Sakura charged in, swinging a right hook at the boys adorable face. He was fast, really fast, and before she knew what was happening her arm was shooting passed his head as his fist was smashing into her face.

-30 hp

The Uchiha was fast, but not particularly strong. His blow would not have been able to do much. His foot, however, was stretched out beneath her, and so when she went to retreated she ended falling. That too would not have done much, normally, but her head just so happened to land on a rock, and she blacked out.

**'So much for luck.'**

* * *

Here we are for chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it.

If not, please let me know why. I would very much like to improve.

Oh, another note, this is not going to be following canon. Just saying.

Again, let me know what gameplay systems I should add, or what improvements I should make.

Just a quick note on her stats. 1 was what a baby has for strength. 15 is what a weak clan kid would have for strength. Physically, Sakura is stronger than she was in canon. She is not, however, at all, physically strong. She is not even that mentally strong, yet. Her wisdom is average, her perception is good. The only thing that could be considered OP right now is her intelligence, which could go for canon Sakura as well. So, while she is above canon Sakura she is not up to Shikamaru intelligence yet. The number might look nice, so far, but that was just a plot device to get little miss OC to feel cocky.

* * *

Sakura

Level 3 : EX 925/1750

HP : 466/466

CP : 20180/20180

Ryo : 500

Stats

STR : 15

CON: 26

DEX: 16

INT: 74

CHA: 39

WIS: 20

WLL: 24

PER: 33

LCK: 58

Traits

Jinchūriki : costs 2 trait points per rank : 2/10

Is the risk worth the reward? +10,000 to cp, +100 to hp, +5 to all stats, bonus +5 to constitution wisdom and perception, and a whooping bonus of +20 to luck. Many risks that will not be disclosed, but can be discovered via gameplay. More risks can be added by gamer's choices. This option is not for the faint of heart.

Educated: costs 1 trait point : 1/1 req : 25 INT

You've become educated in the ways of the world and have learned to see things and draw conclusions that once eluded you. Every time you gain a level, you receive 2 additional skill points.

Medic! : cost 3 trait points :1/1

Adds +5 to constitution, intelligence, and willpower. Learning and performing medical based techniques will always be easier for you, however, you will often find it difficult to be taken seriously as a front line fighter, at time regardless of other skills.

Diplomat : cost 3 trait points : rank 2/5

+5 CHA, +5 INT, 20% boost to relationship gain with those of a non allied faction

Merchant : cost 2 trait points : rank 3/5

+5 CHA, buying and selling prices 10% better

Dedicated Student : cost 3 trait points : rank 3/5

+10 INT, 5% boost to knowledge and experience gain

Gain Luck : cost 1 trait point : 1/-

Permanent +5 boost to Luck

Chakra Control 150/1000

Ninjutsu 50/1000

Learning Rate 320/1000

Medical Ninjutsu ?/1000

Learning Rate 400/1000

Poison 10/1000

Fire Affinity 0/1000

Water Affinity 10/1000

Earth Affinity 100/1000

Air Affinity 10/1000

Lighting Affinity 0/1000

Transformation Technique 120/1000

Genjutsu 10/1000

Learning Rate 310/1000

Detection 20/1000

Dispel 10/1000

Taijutsu 12/1000

Strong Arm 0/1000

Fuuinjutsu 5/1000

Weapon Skills 25/1000

Kenjutsu 0/1000

Kunai 10/1000

Shuriken 10/1000

Sai 0/1000

Archery 0/1000

Armor Skills 5/1000

Light 20/1000

Medium 0/1000

Heavy 0/1000

Companion 10/1000

Companions Bonus 10/1000

Crafting 50/1000

Cooking 145/1000

Tailoring 10/1000

Leatherworking 0/1000

Blacksmithing 0/1000

Enchanting 0/1000

Haggling 100/1000

Diplomacy 10/1000

Reputation

Konoha -250/1000

Civilians -250/1000

Ichiraku Ramen Stand 250/1000

Shinobi -250/1000

Inuzuka Clan -200/1000


End file.
